


A Taste of Honey

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, unable to get Molly out of his head, decides to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

Sherlock sighed as he sprawled out on his bed. He was bored. Tremendously, spectacularly bored. At this time last night he was laying in the same spot, but naked, and with Molly Hooper laying above him, grinding her body against his and he sucked marks into the skin of her neck.

Tonight there was no naked girl. Or even a clothed one to undress. Only boredom. He checked his watch irritated – Molly had left seventeen hours again. He longed for her, to have her again.

Was it too late for a house call? Probably. Though judging by her difficulty leaving early this morning, Molly would not necessarily be opposed to his visiting.

Frustrated, Sherlock twisted to reach beneath his bed, grabbing the small bottle of lubricant he had stashed there. He pushed his pants from his hips and down to his knees before squirting a pool of lube into the palm of his hand. Molly had refused to leave without her knickers, so his memories of the night before would have to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was working at a day camp for the month held by the local primary school. She had told him as they rested, her head had been pressed against his chest... His mind was wandering as he sat in silence at the kitchen table sipping his coffee while his parents went about their lives around him.

"What time does the day camp finish?" he finally spoke.

"I think you're a bit old for day camps, Sherlock," his father joked as he left the room.

Sherlock looked up, confused.

"Why?" his mother's voice came from spot at the sink.

"Molly Hooper is working there for the month."

"I didn't know you were friends with Molly Hooper. She's such a nice girl. Maybe she can get you a job."

"The time?" Sherlock pressed.

"I don't know, dear. Likely around four so parents can get away from work."

Sherlock's eyes shot to his watch spastically. Five hours.

Bye, Mum," he uttered quickly before dashing out the front door.

He wandered around town, avoiding the school like the plague, until he found a spot in the park to think. He needed a plan. He needed to have Molly and he needed a plan. He settled down in the grass, back against a tree, and he entered his mind palace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four o'clock neared and Sherlock was pacing under his tree going through his plan to have Molly while arousing no suspicions. Finally the time was close enough to move toward the school.

During his walk Sherlock encountered small groups of children walking in the opposite direction. He grinned to himself at his near perfect timing before positioning himself against a stone wall on the roadside. He learnt there, forcing his body to appear casual, and waited for Molly.

He spotted her immediately, her long hair whipping out in the light breeze, her hands holding down the skirt of her dress. Perfect.

"Molly," he called out as she neared him. He watched her smile brightly and speed her steps. She disappointed him slightly when she stopped a foot from him, he had expected her to fling her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. Sherlock saw the uncertainty in her eyes and pulled her to him by the hand. He kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes, "Come with me," he murmured.

He watched her bite her lip contemplatively, "I don't know, Sherlock. I have to get home…"

"It can be quick," he promised, "I just need to have you."

A smile washed across her face and he led her down the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked.

"Somewhere out of the way."

They scurried forward, hand-in-hand. Finally, Sherlock found what he was looking for and pulled Molly out of the quiet road and through an iron gate at the roadside. They walked only a few metres into the field when they came across a circle of trees.

"Through here," Sherlock intoned, cocking his head forward.

He pressed Molly against a tree and brushed his lips against hers before he spoke once more, "We're completely covered here."

Sherlock felt his eyes flutter shut as Molly's fingers traced the neck of his shirt, lightly touching the marks she had left there, "What's going on, Sherlock?"

"I've been desperately bored since you left mine. I needed to see you, and, if you are agreeable, I'd like to taste you."

He knew his voice had gone gruff and as he opened his eyes he saw Molly's wide eyes on his mouth, pupils dilated.

Sherlock smirked at the girl before him and pressed forward, completely trapping Molly against the tree. He kissed her gently, marvelling at the smallest touches which gleaned the greatest reactions. When he nibbled Molly's bottom lip her breath hitched. When his hands pulled her's above her head so his fingers could run down her arms she writhed against him.

He heard her murmur his name desperately and he pulled away. The look on her face told him everything he needed.

Very carefully he knelt at her feet. Her legs spread easily at his silent command, giving him an unobstructed view of her. Well, nearly unobstructed: her knickers weren't much of anything in reality and left very little of Molly to the imagination.

"Now I understand your fighting to keep your skirt down," he commented, "Are these for me? Were you hoping I'd show up and take you?"

Molly laughed above him, "Sorry, this dress doesn't really allow for anything other than thongs."

"Oh well. They are still advantageous for me."

He reached up and pulled Molly's knickers to her feet, leaving her completely open to him. Sherlock laid sloppy, wet kisses up Molly's soft inner though, his mouth dangerously close to her cunt before switching to her other leg. He heard Molly's soft moan as he licked a hot stripe up her leg. He did this over and over, triumphing in the responses garnered from his alternating licks and kisses. After an unmeasurable amount of time Molly was whimpering desperately. Sherlock's mouth traveled teasingly up her right leg a final time before pressing his open mouth to Molly's now dripping cunt. She screamed breathlessly at the contact as Sherlock worked her purposefully.

Sherlock shuddered as the tart, lustful taste of her hit his taste buds. It was better than he could have imagined, dimly likening it to nectar as Molly moved against his face desperately. His hands were gripping Molly's soft thighs; his lips were sucking on every inch of wet flesh he could find.

When she began calling out wordless pleas, Sherlock changed tactics. He thrust his tongue into her, as far as he could reach, while his nose pressed persistently at her clitoris. As he fucked her with his tongue, Molly's screams had to be smothered with her hand – unfortunate as Sherlock had enjoyed her hands gripping and pulling at his hair.

Switching off once more, Sherlock quickly moved to suck Molly's clit between his lips, his tongue flicking against it rapidly. Molly came silently against his mouth, drenching his face in more of her juices.

Sherlock caught her as she slumped forward, settling them so he sat back against the tree – their tree - and Molly leaned against his chest. After a while, Molly began laughing.

"Oh, you are amazing, Sherlock Holmes," Molly sighed as Sherlock looked down at her curiously.

He pressed a kiss behind her ear and waited for Molly's heart rate and breathing to normalise before he walked her home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably expect the next addition next Thursday, maybe even two more! They're all written, so, really, anything could happen!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at elsiebubbles!


End file.
